


Summer Rain

by Iwantmyavocados



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantmyavocados/pseuds/Iwantmyavocados
Summary: 又名：一个甜甜圈引发的惨案这是一个清新的爱情故事。





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> 铁虫

00  
小雨滋润过的城市，美得如同一副在卢浮宫里展出的油画。

男孩坐在码头边，手中捧着一个诱人的巧克力甜甜圈。他张大了嘴巴，正准备咬下一大口，电话铃声却不合时宜地响起。匆忙地把甜甜圈塞进纸袋，男孩从裤子口袋里掏出震动不停的手机。  
“怎么了？”  
“哥们，我这有一份待遇优厚的工作，就在丛林街附近，你要来吗？”  
“当然！”男孩挺直了背，对着电话连说了好几个谢谢。

“啊！”上帝给你打开一小条门缝的时候，总会把能逃生的口给封得更结实。  
甜甜圈的香味显然对那些海鸥很有吸引力，其中一只就对它下了口。  
男孩当然去追了，作为他这一天的口粮，男孩没有办法放任不管。  
他不是那些从小含着金钥匙出生的少爷，也不相信什么天上会掉馅饼的毒鸡汤，为了能在这座城市生存下去，他几乎做遍了所有能够挣到钱的工作。尽管他今年不过才十七岁。

男孩拼命奔跑，暗自庆幸它没有往海的方向飞去。  
“啊！”  
眼看着甜甜圈离自己越来越近，男孩因为提前的喜悦而分了心。  
他撞到了人。

“对不起，先生，对不起。”  
男孩的手机也因此脱手，摔到坚硬的水泥地上四分五裂。

巨大的阴影笼罩着蹲下尝试将手机修复的男孩，男孩抬眼，正好看到那双看起来就很昂贵的皮鞋上，一道本不应该出现的鞋印。  
意识到自己犯了错，男孩慌张将手机残骸收好，站起来向男人不停地鞠躬道歉。

“All right,kid.这没什么。”  
“对不起先生，我不是有意的。”男孩一直低着脑袋。他的脑海里已经幻想出一万个他被惩罚的结局，却未料想男人并不追究。  
“我……”  
“你有什么重要的东西丢了吗？”  
“是甜甜圈！”男孩提前甜甜圈时音量都高了几分，“那只海鸥叼走了我的甜甜圈，那可是我一天的口粮……”  
“那道歉的应该是我才对。”  
“啊？”  
“如果不是我，你大概已经追上了吧。”  
“不是的……是我撞到了您，还踩脏了您的皮鞋。它飞得那么高，我追不到的，再说，就算是追到，我也抢不回来。”男孩垂下眼睛，跟着下垂的嘴角充分体现出他的难过。

“这样，我还没有用餐，你陪我一起去吧。就当是你的道歉了。”  
“这怎么行？”男孩不解道。  
他知道面前男人肯定不缺钱，按照穿着打扮来看，甚至还可能是有一定地位的人。但从小收容所的老师就告诉他，弄坏了别人的东西就应该主动赔偿。但是现在……  
“我刚来这里，谁都不认识。刚好我也喜欢吃甜甜圈，所以，如果你能带我去这里最好的甜甜圈店，就当是赔礼道歉了。”男人突然伸手，揽过他的肩，搂着他不由分说地向前走。

“当然，不过……先生你方向反了，”男孩伸出手指了指截然不同的方向，“应该在那边。”  
“噢。”

01  
男孩嘴角边沾上了巧克力的痕迹，本人却全然不自知。他吃得小心翼翼，看着面前一大堆的甜甜圈，舔了舔嘴唇。  
男人用餐巾为他擦去嘴角的巧克力屑，为此惹来男孩小声地惊呼。

“要来我的地方吗？”看着男孩消灭掉最后一个柠檬味的甜甜圈，男人说。邀请的意味过于明显，从语气上看，他的主人显然不容许对面的人拒绝。  
“可是我……”  
“我的皮鞋上还有你的鞋印呢，你不打算将它洗干净吗？”  
男人原先说只需要对方陪自己用餐，现在却又反悔多加了一个条件。  
“您不是……我……”  
“你知道我是谁吗？”  
活音刚落，男孩猛地抬起头，眼神惊恐。

“我是Tony Stark。”  
“您，您是Tony Stark？！”男孩激动地提高了音调，男人立刻对他比了一个噤声的手势。  
意识到自己失礼的男孩红了脸。  
声音如细蚊般，道，“您刚才的邀请，还算数吗？”

 

02  
Tony的住处在位于市中心的一栋公寓，同样坐落于这座城市富人区的中心。  
这样的房子，男孩只在他打工的电影院屋顶上远远眺望过。这座城市能一直保持光鲜亮丽，多亏了那一个五彩斑斓的街区。  
那些高大的楼房总是迎着光，因此那背后的矮小楼房，就再也看不到光。

对于这些新奇的玩意，男孩忍不住伸手触碰，动作却小心翼翼。  
“哇……”男孩站在巨大的落地窗前，手指贴上一尘不染的玻璃。  
这是第一次，他站在高处俯瞰整座城市。  
一瞬间，他突然对自己的未来燃起希望。梦想也有了更确切的方向。

“喝点什么？”  
“水就好。”男孩转过身，朝Tony走去。

屋子中央巨大地毯的柔软让男孩一度想要直接躺上去。他庆幸自己今天穿了一双还算完好的袜子，不然自己的面子就算是彻底丢了。

他知道Tony Stark。那个传奇一般的男人。  
他在影院工作的时候，总会偷偷去看老板办公室里的那一台小电视，而几乎每一次，男孩都能看到一个叫Tony Stark的男人对着镜子侃侃而谈。  
他知道对方是自由党领导人，知道他在做一切对人民有利的事情。因此男孩敬佩他，甚至视他作偶像。  
男孩先前没有认出他，是因为黑白还闪屏的屏幕把电视机里的人弄得一团糟。男孩只记得住他标志性的胡子。

 

“Kid。在想什么？”Tony将一杯加了冰块的水递给男孩，顺手脱下了西装外套。  
“我，我成年了，不是kid，”男孩回过神来，结结巴巴地反驳，“我叫Peter Parker。”

“Alright，Kid。那么紧张干嘛，我不会吃你的。”男人对他眨了眨眼睛。  
“当，当然。”男孩的脸宛如一只煮熟的虾，红得彻底。

男孩逃一般跑到门口，弯腰拿起那双与其他干净的鞋子格格不入的皮鞋。灰白色的鞋印确实很刺眼。  
Peter盯着那双皮鞋看了好一会儿，拿着它们起身，却落入一个结实的胸膛。  
Tony在拥抱他，还是从背后。  
好吧，至少Peter是那样认为的。

男人只是从他手中夺过那双皮鞋，随意丢在地上。  
“你不会真的以为我让你来，就是为了让你洗鞋的吧？”  
“那……不然呢？”  
“这里没有工具让你洗。”

“过来。”男人朝着沙发走过去，示意男孩跟上。

 

03  
“坐下。”  
男孩听话地坐下，不过却离Tony很远。他还在为刚才的插曲脸红，男人又下达了一个令他想要挖一个洞立刻钻走的指令。  
“谁让你坐那的，”Tony拍了拍自己张开的大腿，意思已经很明显了，“坐这。”  
男孩想要拒绝，可是他连话都说不出了。耳尖都泛着粉红色。  
终于在Tony温柔却散发着危险的眼神攻击下，男孩不情不愿地照做了。

他起先不知道该以怎样的姿势坐下，犹豫了好几秒，赴死般迈开腿跨坐在男人身上。而他全程都没有睁开眼睛。

“Bunny，睁开眼。”可爱又亲昵的称呼唤醒了男孩。他的睫毛颤抖着，听话地睁开了眼睛。  
他的瞳孔颜色是让人甜蜜到上瘾的焦糖色。卷翘的睫毛眨呀眨，男人轻易地那双眼睛里读到男孩的窘迫。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
“你真好看。像兔子一样可爱，还容易脸红。”面对男人的毫不吝啬的情话，Peter感到更加羞耻。  
“哈哈，我喜欢你这样，”男人笑起来，嘴角牵动着胡子一同向上扬，“做我的情人吧，我可以给你一切想要的。”  
男孩没有拒绝，因为他还没有来得及说出一个字，嘴巴就被堵住了。

Like这个词，从Tony Stark的嘴里说出来，就足够让男孩赴汤蹈火。他总觉得自己在做着一个不切实际的梦。  
但至少此时此刻，他拥有他。

 

04  
男人为他褪去身上廉价的打折货，亲吻着他的脖颈，锁骨，胸膛。  
男孩因此发出呻吟，如猫爪般轻柔地挠着男人的心。

后来他们拥抱着彼此，滚到了柔软的地毯上，把原本整齐的白色绒毛弄得乱糟糟的。男孩还因为脑袋撞到了桌脚而痛呼。男人因此在他头顶上落下一个吻。

男孩抚上男人精壮的手臂，承受着身上人一次又一次的撞击。男人不算温柔，甚至可以说是粗暴。  
但男孩不介意，看着眼前的男人，这世界的所有一切，他都不在乎。  
身心的欢愉让本就是第一次是男孩很快高潮，他红着脸喘气，手臂揽上男人的脖颈，双腿缠上男人的腰……

事后，男人抱他去了浴室，让他清理。  
等Peter从浴室出来的时候，屋子里已没了Tony的踪影。  
他没有把头发擦干，坐在沙发边上，缩成一团。看着金黄的余晖把整个客厅照得明亮，那光却越来越暗，直到最后只剩黑暗。

 

05  
钥匙打开门，发出不小的响声。但这却一点也没有影响已经熟睡的男孩。  
Tony打开灯，看见沙发上蜷缩成一团睡得正香的男孩，心里产生了一丝道不明的情愫。

男孩在被抱起的那一刻醒了过来。他在清醒后立刻挣扎起来。  
“别乱动。”男人的话强势而不可违背，这让男孩很快停止挥舞手臂，变成了一只乖巧的宠物兔，缩在男人的臂弯中。

“晚安。”男人在Peter额间留下一个吻。这让男孩觉得自己好像置身天堂。  
十几个小时前，他还住在那间几乎花掉他一大半工资租来的破烂小屋里对着日后的生活发愁。现在的情况，就算是做梦，Peter都不会梦到。  
那个原本好像只活在电视机中的男人，刚刚竟然和他道了晚安，甚至还留下了一个晚安吻。

床单是柔软的法兰绒，这让Peter更觉得轻飘飘，他只是眨了眨眼睛，眼皮就黏在了一起，沉沉地睡去。

男人在淋浴后走进了书房。看着桌面上的档案袋，他轻轻扯开细线，拿出一份白色文件。那是关于男孩几乎所有的信息。  
包括他出生的时间，地点，父亲，母亲。  
Tony盯着那张黑白照片神情复杂。

之前，当男孩想要拒绝和他回家但在知道他身份后又欣然答应的时候，Tony以为他和其他想要接近他的人一样。他甚至怀疑男孩自己报上的姓名也是虚构的。  
他以为男孩撞上他是故意的，用甜甜圈来引出故事也是早有预谋。所以他在与男孩做爱的时候十分粗暴，甚至没有戴套。  
可是当他回到家，看到沙发上极度没有安全感的男孩时，Tony无法抑制地心软了。  
他在拿出这份文件的时候，手在微微颤抖，那无疑是害怕。  
害怕男孩接近他是另有目的，害怕自己再次走眼看错了人。

还好，你没有让我失望。My little bunny.

 

06  
男孩是在Tony怀中醒过来的。  
太阳才升起了一半。

在尝试了好几次扳开搂着自己的手，最后都以失败告终后，男孩识相地闭上了眼睛。

Tony在男孩醒来的时候也跟着清醒过来。他看着男孩从僵硬，无声反抗，再到放弃挣扎，嘴角勾起一个弧度，很快又恢复原样。  
于是，Tony选择再享受一会儿这样美好的时刻。

Peter根本没有再入眠。刺眼的阳光照进房间的时候，男孩眉头皱了皱。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
“你醒了，kid。”

男孩别扭地动了动身体，Tony不再缠住他，解开了对他的束缚。  
Peter揉了揉肩膀。  
男孩的背影很单薄，甚至胸前的肋骨都能隐约被看见。Tony的白色衬衫并不合身，这让他看起来更像是一个偷穿大人衣服的孩子。

“吃了早餐，我送你。”  
Peter还在犹豫着怎样开口，Tony就先说了出来。  
男孩抿了抿嘴，终究还是没有开口。

饭桌上，男孩低着头，专注地一点一点啃着烤土司的边。没有注意到男人的视线。  
沉默占据了整个空间。

“走吧。”  
男人最先起身。椅子与地面的摩擦发出刺耳尖锐的声音。  
Peter低着头，犹豫了一会儿，才缓缓点了一下头。

男人没有开车，他们两个步行着，穿过城市最繁华的街道。  
夏日的太阳十分毒辣，还好附近是内陆海，至少从心理感受上，没那么糟糕。  
这是一个Peter从未见过的世界。昨天他来的时候，是坐在一辆拉了窗帘的轿车里，看不到外面。  
但是现在——水晶橱窗里展出的价格不菲的白色小礼裙，招牌印着诱人鹅肝的法国餐厅，比自己曾经打工过的还要大上一倍的影厅，无一不让Peter感到兴奋。  
对于命运的不公，这是他第一次感到自卑。

 

07  
他们并肩走着，任由阳光洒在身上。这种感觉过于美好，让Peter忘记了他要去的目的地。  
他就这样和对方一同走着，哪怕那个说要送他的人其实根本不知道他的家在哪。

Tony带着男孩走到了河边。Peter被他突然停下严肃盯着他的动作弄得不知所措。  
“Mr.Stark?”男孩试探性地开口。  
对方却伸出手指，勾住了他的小拇指，同时挡在他身前迅速拉近两人之间的距离。  
四目相对的瞬间，Peter心里开出了一朵花。

他们像两只偷腥的猫，谨慎地环顾四周。  
Peter却突然恶作剧般地吻了一下Tony的脸颊。他得到的复仇是来自男人的一个深吻。  
他们抚摸着彼此的脸，身后是城市最著名的塔桥，汽船的声音像是危险的警告。  
但他们吻得忘我，忽略掉了这世间的其他风景。  
“和我在一起吧，kid。”男人说。

男孩的脸和这烈日的太阳似的，火辣辣的烫。他卷翘的睫毛如蝴蝶翅膀般扇动，额前的头发被抚过的风吹起。嘴唇微张，却吐不出一个音节。  
“不许拒绝。”男人霸道地堵住了他的嘴。

 

08  
Tony全当这是出来散步。男孩甚至连他家在的街区都没有走到就被Tony强行拉着回了公寓。

恋爱的感觉，就像这一杯汽水。气泡咕噜咕噜地冒着，透出的却是令人舒服的阵阵凉意。明明是无色透明，蔓延舌尖的甜味却像是十块瑞士软糖的总和。  
Peter咬着吸管，撑着下巴望向沙发上正在忙碌的男人。  
这感觉确实有够奇怪的。

一同跌进爱河的两人恨不得时时刻刻都能够黏在一起。但碍于Tony的身份，他们无法亲密的同时出现在一个公共场所。  
“你说'在一起'就意味着我们是平等的恋爱关系，而不是你在包养我之类的。你不能要求我时时刻刻都待在这间屋子里。”  
Tony发现男孩最近越发大胆了，甚至都敢顶撞自己了。

他从助理那里拿了公寓的备用钥匙给男孩，只是希望他能不要那么辛苦的出去打工，尤其是那根本赚不到几个钱。最重要的是，男人希望每天回家的第一件事，就是能收到恋人的一个亲吻。  
但男孩似乎对打工上了瘾。他常常回到公寓时，男人已经先睡下了。早晨在男人醒之前，他又跑出去了。

“当然。平等。”  
“但是你不觉得你最近工作量太大了吗？是时候给自己放个假了。”  
男孩却一下子变得委屈起来。  
Tony对于Peter的撒娇总是没办法。

“这是最后一个星期了。我保证，我保证，以后一定不会再这么晚回家……恩……还有这么早就出门。”男孩举起三根手指头对天发誓。  
“好吧。”Tony只能妥协。

 

09  
“Dude，不用这么拼吧？简直劳模啊。”——来自Peter死党Ned的评价。  
“你知道的，嗯，我想要给我的恋人一个惊喜。”  
“我懂，我懂。”Ned点点头，“不过谈恋爱真的这么好吗？我看你一天天的，感觉都要咻地一下飞到天花板上去了。”

“来一份香草奶昔和芝士汉堡。”  
“好的。”

“那是当然啊。等你交了女朋友就知道了。”Peter一边忙碌一边认真地回答Ned的话。脸上是掩饰不住的笑容。  
因为他想到了昨天晚上，男人从后面抱住他，吻一个接着一个落在脸颊，嘴里还一边说着甜蜜的情话。  
这座城市是那么大，那么繁华，而他又站得那么高，就好像自己是这一切的拥有者。  
他确实是有那么一点儿膨胀。

“啧。谈恋爱了不起。”  
“Ned！工作时间不许聊天！”老板的吼声吓得Ned抖了抖，险些将手中的盘子给摔了。  
为什么每次都是我……Ned在心中翻了一个白眼。

 

10  
夏季是最适合待在屋子里喝冷饮享受生活的季节。可Peter却穿着笨重的玩偶服，在游乐园门口发着传单。

“来看一看吧。”那只胖熊弯下腰，“小妹妹，里面有旋转木马哦。”  
小女孩接过传单，欣喜地跑开了。

阳光本就毒辣，身上的玩偶服还偏偏是吸热的黑色。里面的男孩就像是在蒸桑拿一般，汗水浸湿了整件白色T恤。刘海黏在额头上，眼睛因为汗水不慎进入而不停眨着。他无法伸手去揉，只能通过不断眨眼睛，祈祷这会让自己好受一些。

十字路口车辆来来往往，一辆黑色的老爷车，安稳地停在了路边。  
Peter认出了那辆车，那是Tony的没错。第一天自己和Tony回家时坐的就是这辆亮黑色的车。  
Peter立刻转过身，却突然意识到自己穿着玩偶服，对方不可能看见自己，于是他又慢慢转回去。  
那辆车在路边停留了一会儿就开走了。  
Peter送了一口气，继续派发手中的传单。

 

11  
“我不是让你多吃一点的吗？你看看你，怎么又瘦了。”  
男人掐了掐Peter的腰，大手搓揉着男孩的屁股。  
男孩今天回来得挺早。  
“哈……”男孩仰着脖子，像美丽的白天鹅，“我真的有按时，认真地吃饭。”  
“那你怎么越来越瘦了？！”

啪——  
清脆的巴掌声很好的揭示了男人的愤怒。男孩感到疼痛，下意识地夹紧了腿。

“轻一点……Tony……轻一点……”  
男人吻上男孩的脸，舌尖尝到了男孩泪水的味道。  
男孩突然睁开眼，焦糖色的双眸望着他，让男人瞬间被那甜蜜击中，放弃了继续欺负男孩的念头。  
“Mr.Stark……”男孩带着哭腔呼唤他，声音染上了撒娇的意味。

男人紧抱着男孩，力气之大让男孩有一瞬间以为自己要窒息的错觉，但他迎来的却是极乐。他们一起。

“我不喜欢抱着一堆骨架睡觉。”  
Tony温柔地擦去Peter眼角的泪水，尽管嘴上还是不可饶恕。  
“知道啦。”男孩笑着对着Tony的嘴角亲了一口。

Peter确实有一阵子没有好好吃饭了。餐厅忙碌起来甚至连饭都来不及吃，他每次都只能扒上那么几口。  
气温太高的时候，等Peter忙完，他根本连拿起勺子的力气都没有了。  
Peter撑到现在没有生病，老天真的已经很给面子了。

 

12  
熬过一个暴风雨迎来的就会是晴天吧。

Peter总是忍不住去拆开礼物盒子查看，生怕里面的东西会自己飞走似的。  
在经过一个月的努力工作后，Peter终于攒够了送Tony一件像样礼物的钱。

他在店铺里挑选了好久，无视掉售货员鄙夷的视线，Peter终于找到了合适的礼物。  
他抱着那个灌满他这一个月以来辛苦的盒子，一路上蹦蹦跳跳，险些被车撞到。但他只是慌慌张张地道了歉，神情仍是喜悦。  
脑海中美妙的音乐持续播放，这让Peter觉得自己是舞台上最耀眼的男主角，是童话故事里最幸福的人。

从前，Peter的晚餐不是简单的吐司就是转角便利店最便宜的那份三明治。很少很少，他才能够吃到一个甜甜圈。更多时候，他直接选择放弃晚餐。  
所以当他站在灶台前切着蔬菜时好几次差点切到手，尤其是他从小臂力就大，这一刀下去，有极大可能手指会断。  
Peter围着围裙，沾着面粉的手指虚指着一行行黑色粗体的单词，嘴里念念有词。这是他做过最认真的晚餐了。

浓郁的芝士包裹着富有弹性的意大利面，香气惹得Peter的肚子咕咕叫起来。不得不说他还挺有天赋。  
他知道男人不会这么早回来，于是便打开电视机，以此来打发时间。

屏幕上图像刚刚出现，Peter就看到男人那张散发魅力的脸，只是屏幕下方出现的红色加粗的句子，刺得Peter心脏都开始疼痛。  
心脏前的那一块布料被男孩抓得皱成一团，男孩泛白的指尖暴露出他的慌张与无措。

自由党领导人Tony Stark于今日宣布与女友Pepper Potts订婚

可在这之前，Peter从没听Tony说过他还有一个女友。  
也有可能，是他已经太久没有关注了。自从他辞去影厅的工作后，就没看过电视了。

昨天晚上男人搂着他在沙发上看电影，而他因为太困忍不住在男人怀中睡着，于是男人体贴地将音量调到最小。  
所以现在，Peter没能听到电视中男人面对记者回答的话，但他却看到了男人甜蜜地搂着他的未婚妻，末了还亲吻了她的脸颊。

男孩坐在毛绒地毯上，这是他和男人曾经做爱的地方，这里布满了属于他们俩共同的气息。  
但电视上是播放的内容却是那么地令人心碎。  
男人说的没错，他就是一个小孩。他过于天真了，轻易地沦陷于男人甜蜜的谎言，却忘记了回头，看看自己。

“Peter？”是熟悉的男人的声音。  
听到男人唤他，Peter立刻关掉了电视机。他握着遥控器的手微微颤抖，把眼眶中的泪水硬生生地憋了回去。

“回来啦。”男孩说。就如同往常那样。

 

13  
“面都凉了，我去热一下。”Peter撑着手臂起身，突然站起的那一刻，男孩差点晕过去。但那个时候男人正转过身去换鞋子，没有看到。

“你今天下厨了吗？”Tony一边说着，一边走到厨房，将站在微波炉前的男孩揽进怀中。  
“是啊，今天有空，就做了面。”男孩转过身，亲了亲男人的嘴角。  
“这么乖？你惹麻烦了吗？”Tony挑眉，道。  
“哪有……”男孩嘟起嘴不满地撒娇。  
叮——微波炉的声音正好响起，于是男孩从Tony的怀中挣脱开，端出香气四溢的意面。

男人什么时候会让自己搬出去呢？自己原来租的房子已经被男人退掉了，这个月赚的钱又全用来买那份礼物了。以后该怎么办？  
Peter已经尽量让自己看起来正常，但大脑却偏偏跟他作对。涌现的一系列问题就已经让他够难过了，那些美好的记忆，男人对他说过的话却又不受控的跑出来。  
Peter终于崩溃似的哭了。  
泪滴一颗接一颗，与芝士糊在一起。他根本没吃几口。

“怎么了？Kid？你怎么了？”这是他第一次看见男孩在他面前哭，除了他们做爱的时候。  
Tony手足无措，伸手去握男孩的手，却被躲开了。空中的手定格了几秒，最后尴尬地收了回去。  
男人于是起身，坐到男孩身边，将他搂进怀中，轻轻拍打男孩的后背，在他毛茸茸的头顶落下好几个吻。  
“我看到了……我都看到了……”  
“你看到了什么？”  
Tony能明显感受到胸前的湿意，那一整块布料都被男孩的眼泪浸湿了。

“你……你会赶我走吗？会不要我吗？”男孩抽噎着，抬起脑袋望着Tony，激动地抓着他的手臂。  
问出这些问题的时候男孩就后悔了，万一答案是肯定的呢。那一刻，Peter觉得自己像一个小丑，于是他跑走了，跑回了他该待的阴暗小屋。  
他没有什么好带走的，因为这公寓里的一切，都不是属于他的。  
只是他还没有来得及亲手送出那件悉心挑选的礼物，还没有来得及在离开前最后和男人说一句“我爱你”。他就这样走了。

Tony的双手还在空中，他保持着这个动作，不知过了多久。  
从刚才男孩被他抱住却不自然的颤抖开始，Tony就应该注意到男孩的反常。他应该先解释的。  
但是他能解释什么？  
男孩完完全全是他生命中的一个意外，是他算尽了整个命运都没有算到的一个美丽插曲。他成年已经不知道多久了，不可能再如年轻时那般，跟随自己的心。  
他们本来就不应该开始，但男人却没有料到这一切会结束的那样仓促。

地板上，有一颗晶莹的泪水，在灯光照射下发着光。  
这是男孩唯一留下的，属于他的东西。

 

14  
故事好像就这样结束了。  
男孩坐在码头边，小口啃着一个牛皮纸袋装着的糖霜甜甜圈。这次他学机灵了，没有再给海鸥可乘之机。海风拂过，吹乱了男孩的头发。  
双腿搭在一起摇晃着，惬意地享受着夏季的末尾。

Peter找到了一份相当不错的工作，因为自身努力得到老板的赏识，老板决定将他调到另一个城市去。这就意味着，他的新生活要开始了。

晚上，Peter回到了他的出租屋。新的出租屋比原来的要好得多，就是楼层太高，楼梯有点陡。  
楼下水果店的老板叫Bucky，是一个心善的小伙子。虽然都长了胡子，他和男人却是完全不同的类型。

“晚上好，Bucky。我想要几个苹果。”Peter拨开门帘，向柜台后的男人打招呼。  
“当然。”Bucky起身去为他挑选苹果，“你看到街道上的那辆车了吗？不知道是哪个富豪的，竟然还会光临我们这种平民窟。”  
“在哪儿啊……”Peter好奇地探头，却看到了那辆熟悉的车。笑容瞬间凝固，男孩僵硬地走进店里，接过Bucky手中的水果，付了钱便离开了。

Peter走上楼梯的时候，每一步都感到无比的艰难，沉重。他的脑袋乱成一团，靠扶着栏杆，才能勉强前进。  
钥匙插进锁孔，慢慢扭动。  
有了一定年纪的木门吱呀一声被打开。  
而屋里黑乎乎的一片，和平常没什么两样。

男孩也不知道自己在期待什么。期待男人说那一切都是假的，期待他们重头来过吗？  
男孩在黑暗中无声地苦笑，下一秒却令他浑身僵硬。

一整袋苹果掉在了地上，有一颗还从袋口滚了出来。  
Peter落入了一个温暖的怀抱，熟悉的气味环绕着他，让他下意识地放轻松。  
他终于再次见到，那个让他朝思暮想的男人。  
在他们分开的一个月零七天。

 

15  
“我很想你。My boy。”男人亲吻着Peter的耳垂和侧脸，用尽了最大力气，才让男孩无法挣脱。

Peter机械地转过身，却在看到男人胸前领带的那一刻丢掉了所有的理智。  
男孩拽着男人的领带，踮着脚用力去亲吻他。  
男人的胡子被修得很短，而那更扎嘴了。但男孩不介意，他捧着男人的脸，奉上一个又一个虔诚的吻。

他们激烈地滚到地上，拥抱在一起。  
“嘶……”他们太久没有做了，这让男孩有些不适应。  
“抱歉，我轻点。”男人吻着男孩的眼角，放缓下身进攻的动作。

“不……用力点……快点……”男孩搂上男人的脖颈，声音染上情欲，催促道。  
“求你……快点……”  
下半身交合的部位因为润滑剂而变得湿漉漉，整个房间，只有肉体碰撞发出的声音。

男人撬开男孩的牙关，舌尖舔过他口腔的每一处，像是在宣示主权。  
男孩的嘴唇被他咬得有些充血。因为肤色的白皙，这令他看起来更加的诱人。

男孩记不清他们到底做了多久，只知道最后，他在男人的臂弯中进入梦乡。  
而那个熟悉的味道，与真实的触感，让Peter知道，这一切都是真实发生的。男人是真的，刚刚经历的性事是真的，他正在经历享受的，都是真实的。

 

16  
或许是因为父亲的关系，Tony不怎么喜欢自己的姓。但当男孩叫自己“Mr.Stark”的时候，他却想要亲吻他。  
一个夜晚远远不够。在这一个月零七天的时间里，Tony想他的男孩想得快要发疯。  
所以在第四十八次失眠后，他终于顺从了自己的心。

男孩身上的味道就像这夏日一样清新。他的嘴里还留有糖霜的味道。甜蜜却不腻。会让人想要更多。

男孩唤他的名字，对他说“我爱你”。对Tony来说，这世界上再没有比这更甜的情话。

当我说我爱你的时候。代表着，我已经想了你无数个白天夜晚，已经为了你伤透了心，已经做到最卑微只是渴求你能回过头看一看我。  
但我说出第二遍我爱你的时候。代表着，我已经抛弃了所有前途，已经不顾旁人的视线，已经深深地为你着迷。  
但我说出第三遍我爱你的时候。代表着，我失去了自由。我困在了这个属于你我的地方，哪怕头顶只是一片黑漆漆的夜空，我也会想象流星划过点亮天空。而我双手合十，虔诚许下一个遥不可及的愿望。

“我也爱你。”  
这是我能给予你的，最真挚的承诺。

 

17  
男孩为他的出租屋添置了许多新东西，尽管男人只是每晚会到来，没有住在这里。  
窗台上的鸢尾正开放，那是男人送给他的礼物。

他们每个晚上都在这间小小的屋子里相拥入眠。因为床铺很小，是单人床，所以他们只能紧紧抱着对方才不会从床上掉下去。  
男人最近很忙，所以Peter总是会等着他，好在他回来的时候第一时间送上一个吻。

「我想要的，不过如此。」

 

18  
男孩手里抱着一袋甜甜圈，露出的小腿在阳光下白皙的可以发光。  
看到男人的车停在楼下，Peter瞪大眼睛，眼里是藏不住的喜悦。男人今天回来的怎么这么早？  
于是他飞奔上楼，毛毛躁躁地掏出钥匙开门。  
但Tony不在。  
Peter转了个身，什么也没有找到。

男孩有些失落，却看到了茶几上的便签。  
他走过去，拿起那张纸条。

「Kid，突发事件，我得回去处理。」  
回去，回哪儿去？还会回来吗？

纸条被揉进手心，Peter飞跑到窗户前探出脑袋望。窗外的车还没有离开。  
男孩用最快的速度跑下楼梯，险些踏空滚下去。可当他冲出门口的时候，却只看到了离他越来越远的车屁股。

这是他生平跑步的最快速度，就连小时候被孤儿院其他小朋友欺负逃跑时，都没有像此刻这样。风把男孩的脸吹得扭曲，行人看着他露出奇怪的表情。  
但他只是奔跑，奋力追逐着那个赶不上的目标。  
尾气排出，飘进空气中，模糊了Peter的视线。耳边是呼啸的风声，手脚就像不受控制似的运动着。  
但汽车没有停下，所以他也不能停下。

可老天偏偏就是喜欢和他作对。  
雷电突然出现，划破了整片天空。  
很快便大雨倾盆。

男孩的视线越来越模糊。鞋子踏进水坑里砸出一个又一个巨大水花。  
街道上的行人纷纷躲进商店中避雨，男孩却在暴雨中逆着人群奔跑。  
没有人知道，再次失去，对他来说意味着什么。

不知道自己奔跑了多少米，男孩奔跑的速度却越来越慢。到最后，那辆汽车终于在一个转角彻底从男孩的视线中消失。  
Peter摊开手掌。便签上的字因为雨水而糊成一团，墨水渗透了整片纸张。  
男孩弯下腰，双手撑着双膝，勉强抬头望着汽车消失的方向，张着嘴巴喘气。  
哪怕雨水流进了嘴里，他也全然不在意。

Peter站在路中央，像一条被遗弃的宠物狗。

 

19  
男孩喜欢夏日，这是他最喜欢的季节。  
不同于冬天难耐的寒冷，夏季会让他感觉到温暖。

小时候，每到夏季，孤儿院的老师就会做各种各样清凉的甜点分给大家吃。他就是在那个时候认识的Ned。  
他那个时候很瘦小，总是被欺负，所以当大家排着队等着分甜点的时候，小Peter只敢干巴巴地站在一旁，因为坏孩子不允许他吃。如果他们看到，那自己就得遭殃。  
孤儿院孩子很多，老师无法每个孩子都悉心照看，于是小Peter就只能低着头，站在角落。

那个时候Ned的体型就已经不小了，所以他能够名正言顺地多要一份甜点。  
“给你吧，我今天不想吃这么多。”  
那个黑色蘑菇头胖胖的小男生朝他微笑，和他分享食物。  
“谢谢。”小Peter低着头接过甜点，小口地吃着。

Ned是他最好的朋友，也是唯一一个朋友。也是他鼓励他，喜欢的东西就要去争取。尽管Peter从来都不是好争抢的性格。  
他不过是想要一个普通的生活。

 

20  
男孩浑浑噩噩地走回出租屋，双脚像是被灌了铅。他就像一只残破的木偶，泥水溅湿了全身。

吱——  
木门被推开发出单调的声音，就像男孩脑海中的那种。  
可是他却愣住了，失魂的瞳孔迸射出光芒。

"Mr.Stark?"男孩声音颤抖，水滴顺着发尖滴落，摔在地上砸出好几个深色圆圈。  
他以为自己眼花了。

“我忘了拿东西。”男人从沙发上起身，走到定住的男孩面前。  
“车看到一半，我发现我忘记了最重要的东西。”  
Peter从那双同样是焦糖色的眼睛里读出了心疼。  
“是……什么？”

流星一闪而过，下一秒就砸在了他的头顶。

“是你。”  
男人声音轻柔，唇瓣在话音落下的那一刻与男孩的相贴。

乌云过去了，窗台上的鸢尾因为雨水的滋润看起来更饱满。  
鸢尾的花语是希望，是童话。

 

END.


End file.
